If I am
by citygal509
Summary: The bitterness of the cold made Ellie’s senses work on overtime, as her drunken mind tried to comprehend the tingles of the frozen state of her limbs. Pellie, Darco, other couples. read & review.


_Dedicated to Kaitlin, Melissa,Jade2,and Aly. All who have helped me along the way with writing or my love for pellie. Fic is somewhat song fic for, Nine days, "If I am" and Jade 2's fanmix. lj thing._

-----------------------------

The bitterness of the cold made Ellie's senses work on overtime, as her drunken mind tried to comprehend the tingles of the frozen state of her limbs. She looked up into the dark sky as white flakes fell down on to her. She walked wooziedly onto the porch of the house she shared with Paige, only to find a suitcase and a note in pink stationary that could only belong to one person.

_Ellie,_

_I can't do this any more. _

_Marco and Dylan are waiting for you._

_Love always,_

_Paige_

Ellie growled in frustration hefting the suitcase on to her shoulder and started to walk down the walk, but half way down, turned to stare at what was Paige and her's bedroom. She could see the shadow outline of some one watching her, but was turning away. She sighed defeated, and shuffled down the block and into the street.

The coldness of the night and the burning of harsh sadness were sobering her up and she didn't want to go to Marco and Dylan's where she knew all she'd get was pity. She needed something to make her forget; to make the sadness go away. There was a little pub just a few blocks away; they knew who she was and she could get to Marco and Dylan's after. She wouldn't take to long.

-------------------------

At six o'clock in the morning a cop car drove up to the Michalchuk-Del Rossi residence. Marco hadn't slept all night and was still in the living room staring out the window with a mug of coffee in his hand. Dylan was sitting in the recliner reading the newspaper with his cell phone in hand for the frequent worried calls of his little sister who when they hadn't called to say that Ellie had showed up went frantic.

Marco stood up and went outside, shivering lightly as he was in pajama pants and two sweaters, which are not the warmest things in the world. He stood on the porch as the officer escorted a very familiar red haired girl up the stoop. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir. But she says she was supposed to come here; I have her luggage in the car."

Marco sighed running a hand through his long straight locks and talked to the officer but then yelled back into the house, "Yes, she was supposed to come last night. Dylan, come help with the luggage I'll get Ellie upstairs."

Dylan walked out, already dressed, seeing as he hadn't stayed up the whole night; he had practice and a game the next day and Marco had insisted he go to bed on time. The officer lit up, he didn't realize he was at the famous Michalchuk's house. He started chattering hockey stats with Dylan as they went down the walk. They'd be there for some time.

Marco only rolled his eyes slightly and gripped the arm of his drunken best friend and led her up the steps and into the house, "You shouldn't have gone to the bar. Paige was worried sick."

"Paige shouldn't have kicked me out," was the slurred sleepy reply.

Marco sighed again; he was doing a lot of that this morning; and took Ellie up to the spare bedroom and laid her down. She fell asleep instantly. Marco turned off the lights and went back down the stairs.

When he got to the living room he grabbed the phone and dialed a number he knew very well.

-------------------------------

Paige, at that time, was sitting on the window seat of her bedroom, the phone next to her. Her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she still wore her sleep clothes (pj pants and cami). She hadn't moved from the phone since she had saw Ellie drunkenly come up and down the porch steps and off towards Marco and her brother's house. She phoned Marco to tell him that Ellie was on the way. She had climbed into bed thinking that she'd get a phone call in a few minutes and then she could go to bed.

She should have known that Ellie wasn't going to make this easy.

So, she spent most of the night traveling between the window seat, the bathroom, or the bed. Phone always in hand.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Paige hurriedly picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey. She's here. I just put her to bed, "Marco's comforting voice flooded through the phone and warmth flowed through her body as she sighed. Rage, though, made her body go cold again, "Did you find out where she was all night, keeping people up?"

She could hear Marco sigh, "No, but I left Dylan with the cop. I'm sure Dylan can get it out of him once they stop talking about Hockey."

"Do you think it was a good ideal leaving Dylan out there alone?" she silently mentioned how her brother loved to talk about hockey way too much and sometimes could not think of other things.

"Oh ye of little faith, he knows his orders. If he doesn't he's not getting any tonight," Snickered Marco.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. I didn't need to know that, smart ass, "laughed Paige for the first time in the last two days.

"Here he comes," she could hear the jangle of the door opening and the crinkle of the phone being passed to one person to another.

"Hey," the deep familiar voice of her brother said.

"Hey, did you find out where Ellie was all night?" she was slightly doubtful about his abilities. Thankfully Dylan didn't notice.

"The officer said that he found her outside Bill's Pub, pissed drunk at six this morning. He asked her were she was going because of the suitcase. You put in our address in the suitcase and when she didn't answer, he found it and brought her hear." His voice hid all emotion. He was pissed at Ellie for treating his little sister like this and at Paige for letting her. He couldn't say anything though, not unless he wanted to make Paige upset and at the moment that wasn't the best idea.

She sighed again heavily, "I think I've got to go and call Marie to tell her to cover us. Doctor said I can't go anywhere; bed rest. I was hoping Ellie could go in today."

"Okay. Marco says he'll come check up on you and if you need him to go to the office and talk to Marie," Dylan reassured her, "Get some rest."

"Thanks. I will."

-------------------------------------

Ellie awoke hours later with a pounding headache and an urgent need to find the restroom or she'd puke all over the bed.

Speaking of beds, she couldn't figure out what bed she was in. Her memory of the last night was fuzzily blank. All she could remember was a male voice telling her to go to sleep. She really hoped she hadn't done anything stupid like going with a stranger while she was drunk.

Familiar pictures caught her eye. There she was smiling on Paige's arm or Marco's. Always, Marco, Dylan, or both in the picture.

Finally it clicked that she was at their house, though she didn't have time to realize anything else, as she rushed to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

She walked out of the bathroom sometime later, and found her suitcase. She didn't see Paige's note, but did change her clothes.

She needed a drink; her mind was fuzzy but she knew if she was going to get a drink she'd have to either get money, meaning steal from Marco and Dylan seeing as she knew for some reason that they wouldn't give her money to buy a drink, or find their alcohol stash. Both choices meaning she'd have to wait till they both left the house.

She snuck out into the hallway that just happened to over look the lower level. She could hear Marco and Dylan fighting.

"Why is she putting up with this? She should be the one being taken care of in the condition she's in." The anger in Dylan's voice made her shiver; she knew he was talking about her.

"I know Dylan, but Paige loves her and thinks that if we get her to understand what she is losing, then she'll agree to change; to go to rehab. I'm going to see Paige now. You need to go to practice." Marco's calming voice had the opposite effect; it made Ellie cold with panic.

Paige, _her Paige_, had kicked her out.

She need a drink, _now._

_---------------------------------------------_

_&fin. 1 out of three. Comment and I'll give you more as soon as possible.Plust more ATG. I'd like at least five reviews for this. So if you like, coughkaitlin, melissa, jadecough comment please. _


End file.
